Love That Never Was
by Negima-Roxas
Summary: Summary Inside. One-sided ? Ivan x Chachamaru. No magic is involved in this story. Or might be. Be warned. Rated T for slight cursing.


**Ivan: I present to you this fic as what happened in my romance life, magic will not be involved. This is a self-insert fic. And its usually locked onto my POV.**

**Love That Never Was - Chachamaru/Ivan**

-"_**I find myself in the pits of romance, are you real? are you not? Just a dream? Or is it reality? This, is the beginning of my end."**_

**Prologue: "New Beginnings?"**

**Opening Theme "Breaking the Habit"**

Christmas and New Years went fast. Its time to go back to school again. Strangely enough, I feel happy.

"Ivan wake up." A voice echoed in my ears, I open my eyes, seeing the blinding light of my bedroom, I started with a big yawn, and looked at the person in front of me, it's my uncle, whose name I will not tell. "Go eat your cereal." He said to me in a deadpan like voice. I said nothing, stood up, and walked outside the room.

45 minutes later, I finished eating my cereal, went to the bathroom and took a bath as quick as possible, but embarassingly taking 15-20 minutes. And now I'm in my uniform.

"Well... Its time." I said to myself. I took a small amount of money in my cabinet, and wore my I.D.

Philippe Ivan Parero. Heh. Its been a while since I didnt wore this thing. So I left, waved my dad goodbye and rode the tricycle(1). On my way to school.

30 minutes later I'm at school. I went near the high school gates and its still locked.

"Hey! Philippe!" 2 voices yelled behind me, it was my schoolmates from another section, one's shorter than me with straight hair, and the other's about my height and has short, curly hair.

"Hey Kevin." I greeted to the short one, "Hey... _Gori(2)_." I greeted the semi-tall one, plastering a smile. I just cant help laugh at Gori's name. It reminds me of an anime. Hah.

"Happy New Year." Both greeted back with a grin on their faces. I replied the same, and time passed and the gates were open. The first thing I saw is the guard staring at me with a smile, he's my friend since I was 2nd year.

"Hey kid, happy New Year eh?" He said to me with a grin. I smiled in reply and said 'Thanks'. I went to my classroom, opened it and saw dust bunnies crawling the ground, ugh, well, I guess I have to clean it again. A few minutes passed and one of my girl classmate arrived, along with a male, they were usually the first after me to go in. I partially ignored them as soon I made eye contact with them. I inwardly snarled as she said I'm a freak. It's New Year and she's gonna call me a freak first thing in the morning? Trust me, she's stupid.

Few more minutes passed, my best female friend, and part love advisor, Jacel, arrived. She has short black hair, and black eyes as well, also shorter than me. We both called our names and tackled each other. We laughed. "Happy New Year Ivan!" she said to me with a grin.

"Likewise Jace-nee!(3)" I replied. Same grin.

Me and Jacel talked about our Christmas and New Year stuffs. And she went straight to the point. "Hey, didnt you hear that a new student is coming and will be your classmate?" she asked. Thats weird.

"That's weird." I said to her, "No more students arrive after June til' July right?" I asked back.

"Yeah, but she's a special student. Also our English teacher will be changed as well! Weird huh?" She asked me back with a strange face.

"O-kay, that sounds strange." Was my only answer. And we heard the bell ring. Its time for classes to start. So we went in to our respective rooms and my Chemistry teacher, Ms. Ramos began to speak.

"Okay class, you may find it strange but we have a new exchange student from Japan coming in to our class. Girls, respect her regardless of what she is, and for the most of the boys, dont be a pervert." So she's a girl huh? I grew pale as everyone glared at me when they heard the country Japan. "...And Ivan, Johnnie." I bolted up. Johnnie, my very best friend in the class, bolted as well. "You'll be her seatmate, be nice to her okay?" We nodded in response, and my teacher smiled. "Also, Mr. Arcilla wont be teaching us anymore. We have a new teacher in English. You'll meet him sooner or later." After the short speech, she gave a signal to the door. "You can come in now Ms. Karakuri."

She went in, a mane of sea green hair with big metallic ears appears in front of us... Is this for real? _Mahou Sensei Negima's_ very own Chachamaru Karakuri, appears in front of us!? Johnnie looked at me in extreme shock, and I gave him the same shock.

"Bernadette, you're lucky, you're the chosen exchange student for Japan!" Everyone yelled "WHAT?!" minus Chachamaru, ignoring the early shock. I looked down, damn, I thought I was the one going there.

"Berna you lucky jerk!" I playfully whacked her in the back of her head. Im jealous of her actually. Even for a girl with a dark complexion. Keh, Good thing I'm not a racist.

A minutes, Bernadette packed her school stuff and handed it to Chachamaru, and Chachamaru did vice versa.

"You're gonna need those." Both said at the same time, it was an awkward moment for them but both chuckled.

"Good luck there Chachamaru." Bernadette waved goodbye to everyone.

"Now, Ms. Karakuri, please sit at the chair between those two boys." Ms. Ramos pointed at me and Johnnie. Chachamaru complied, and sat in said chair.

"Hello. My name is Chachamaru Karakuri, whats yours?" she asked the two of us.

"Ivan. Philippe Ivan Parero." I replied kindly to her, and Johnnie introduced himself as well, but he dropped off his last name for a reason. As soon classes start... I began thinking... '_Is this for real? Or just a fluke...?'_

**Ending Theme: "Accidentally In Love"**

**End of Prologue**

--

1 - A Tricycle is a combination of an old motorcycle and with a small 'car' attached to it.

2. - We call him Gori because that what Kevin usually calls him.

3- Despite the fact that she's shorter and a year younger than me, I call her Onee-chan because she acts more like a big sis to me. Kinda embarassing though.

--

So, how do you like my Negima x Real Life twistfic? Next Chapter: "Meeting with the English Teacher".


End file.
